Swimming, Sleeping, Singing, Sighing
by GoldenSoulLover
Summary: The night started when Dean summoned Castiel for a simple swim. Suddenly it turned into something much worse, and Deans life is in the hands of Cas and Sam. Some fluff and some angst... my favourite!
1. Swimming

**Hey guys! Daniel here. I've just gotten into Supernatural as of lately, so my writing will be a bit rough. I'll be posting more in the following weeks – I've been in Yukon for 5 months with my father and sister so I couldn't post then (but boy did I write lots while I was gone…) Enjoy! ~Daniel**

"Dean?" Castiels voice echoed around the public pool.

There was a splash and Dean emerged from the pool. He put his hands on the poolside and skillfully pulled himself up.

"Cas, hey," he replied. He walked over to where Castiel stood.

"Why did you call me here?" Cas asked, trying not to look at Dean. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, butterflies he was pretty sure they were described as. The sight of Dean shirtless in swimming shorts dripping wet was strangely… appealing.

"No reason," Dean said shrugging. "Do I have to have an excuse to see if a friend wanted to come for a swim? Not that either of us should really be here, since, well its closed."

Castiel nodded, but couldn't really decide what to say. The idea of swimming in a pool where tons of other people had swam and children had peed wasn't the most attractive thought. However, thinking about spending some quality time with Dean without Sam around _was_.

Dean turned around and jumped in the water, creating a splash big enough to get Castiels trench coat wet.

"Sam and I used do this sometimes after hunts, but we haven't in a while. You know how things have been between us lately… Anyway, I just thought after the demons and stuff today I might as well take a dip. I got lonely since Sam refused to join me." Dean stretched out his arms and legs and floated on the top of the water like a star fish with his eyes closed. "Are you going to join me or what?" he muttered.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's alright, you have boxers on don't you? … Angles do still wear underwear right?" Dean asked, chuckling.

Castiel took off his trench coat and started loosening his tie. "I will come in but… I don't really know how to swim."

"That's okay," Dean said smiling. "I'll teach you."


	2. Sleeping

**So this was originally supposed to be a one shot but I loved the idea so much I decided to continue it. Hope you like it! If you read, please review, I'll love you forever. ~Daniel**

Castiel felt different now that he had spent that night in the pool with Dean. He felt closer to the man; he felt like the two of them had a stronger connection than ever. Dean had taken the time to teach Cas the proper way to swim, how to tread water and how to just have a good time.

He sat on one of the chairs in the motel watching the two beds in front of him. Neither Sam nor Dean knew that Castiel had a little habit of watching the two of them at night; it was almost… a fascination of his. He studied each body as it rose and fell under the covers with every breath. Sam was breathing slowly and calmly.

Dean however was taking quicker and uneven breaths. By now Dean had entered his deep sleep and was evidently having a bad dream by the faint worried whispers that left his pale lips.

Castiels brow furrowed as he watched the man in bed. He didn't remember this happening any nights previous, and wasn't sure what the right course of action was. He stood up and was beside Deans bed in the blink of an eye. There was a pained look on his face as he starting to twist and turn in bed.

"Dean?" Castiel said out loud. Dean continued to move in bed. "Dean?" He said a little bit louder, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Cas heard movement behind him and a quiet mutter.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here man…?"

"Your brother seems to be having a nightmare. I can't seem to wake him up."

"What?" Sam jumped out of bed and was beside Dean in moments. "No. Dean doesn't have nightmares. Not once in my entire life has Dean had a nightmare before."

He put both hands on Deans body and shook. Dean only winced in his sleep and kept muttering something, completely unaffected by the commotion.

Sam stood up and started pacing. "Cas. Dean doesn't even really have dreams. At least none he's told me of. I've never once seen him like this and I have been living with him for most of my life.

Castiel stood up and bit his lip, grabbing Sams shoulders. "Then what do we do."

Whatever they tried they couldn't get Dean to wake up.

"We need to take him to Bobby's," Sam finally said.

"What good will that do?"

"I don't know! It just… I don't know." There was a sort of desperation in his tone as he readied himself to lift Dean up.

Castiel pushed him out of the way, grabbed Deans body and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of kittens and flowers. "Lets go."

**Okay well that's chapter two! Positive response, and perhaps a chapter three will be in this stories future? ~Daniel**


End file.
